1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to garments, and more particularly to a storable poncho configurable to achieve a stored condition, a partially opened condition, and a completely opened condition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical poncho is oftentimes fabricated from a single large sheet of fabric with an opening in the center for the user's head, and a piece of fabric that covers the user's head. Rainproof ponchos normally are fitted with fasteners to close the sides once the poncho is draped over the user's body, with openings provided for the user's arms. Sometimes, the piece of fabric covering the user's head is in the form of a hood attached near the opening that covers the user's head during use.
Traditionally, a person considering using a poncho during inclement weather has limited options. One option is to wear a garment that is specifically designed to be worn and re-worn by the user. Such ponchos are made of more robust material, and are stored in traditional ways, such as by hangers. Another option is to wear a garment that is specially designed for one-time use. Such ponchos are typically packaged in a compact condition, and users must open the packaging to remove and wear the ponchos. After use, the ponchos may be discarded, since they are made from thinner, less costly material, and are incapable of being easily stored. Also, such ponchos, prior to use, must be carried by the user, either by hand or within a storage device.
There is a need for a poncho that is capable of reuse, and is constructed in such a manner to be capable of being stored in a compact condition and easily carried.